


Seeing Anew

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time sees his best friend in a different light</p>
<p>verve challenge<br/>prompt: pearl/moonstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Anew

Tim stood at the bar nursing his drink. The evening was just getting started and he needed to pace himself, it would be entirely too easy to give into the desire to pass the evening in an alcoholic haze.  He hated these affairs but since it was his shift and his best friend receiving an award for excellence in forensic study, he was here.  He was at least thankful he was sporting a banded collar shirt with his tuxedo rather than the customary bow tie.

He saw her the minute she walked into the room. She was stunning.  He'd seen Calleigh in just about every mode of dress from her bikini at the beach when they'd been enjoying a day off together to waist deep in the muck of a canal.  But he'd never seen her in eveningwear.  Calleigh's dress molded to her body and fell to the floor.  From the front her dress was simple and elegant, she adorned it with multiple stands of pearls of varying lengths.  But it was when she turned around that she took his breath away. Her dress was cut to her lower back and one strand of pearls hung to the middle of her back.

This was probably his closest friend in the world.  He'd seen her back before, many times, he'd massaged that back both clothed and unclothed. But yet right now all he wanted to do was run his tongue down the center of it.

"Wow..." he heard Eric say next to him.

"Wow, is right," he replied absently as he watched Calleigh walk toward them.

"Eric. Tim."

"Calleigh," Eric greeted her.

"Cal..." Tim said when she stopped in front of him.

"You clean up nice," Calleigh commented as she ran her hand down his black silk shirt serpentining around the moonstone buttons. 

"So do you," he echoed reaching out to wind the longest strand of pearls around his finger.

"I'll just leave you two..." Eric told them before he walked away, even though he was sure they'd already forgotten him.

"Why do I feel like I'm seeing you for the first time?" Tim asked, continuing to play with the strands of pearls, pulling her closer, his one hand automatically settled on her waist.

"Why don't you just go with what you feel?" she challenged, taking one more step closer until their bodies were barely brushing.

"If I did that, you'd be wearing nothing but your high heels and these pearls," he whispered as he continued to twirl the pearls around his finger.

Calleigh fanned herself. "Be still me heart," she answered with a smile, before leaning forward to gently touch her lips to his. "A promise for later," she whispered against his lips.

"Definitely later..." he echoed licking his lips, tasting her.

"Shall we go to the table?" she suggested, stepping back to put a little air between them when she felt his hold on her tighten.

"If we have to, yeah..." Speed agreed reluctantly. Going to the table would be a good idea before he embarrassed himself. Something he was very close to doing.  This turn of events confused him, Calleigh was his closest friend and he was having less than friendly feelings for her -- but then maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe you were supposed to fall for your best friend.

 


End file.
